


No hay lugar para el adiós

by Aliena1989



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliena1989/pseuds/Aliena1989
Summary: Ella no quería decir adiós, no quería pronunciar las palabras. Hacerlo significaba que el hecho fuese tan real que ya no hubiese marcha atrás. Porque decirlo era como si de verdad fuese a dejar atrás todo lo que había sido tan importante en su vida...





	No hay lugar para el adiós

Ella no quería decir adiós, no quería pronunciar las palabras. Hacerlo significaba que el hecho fuese tan real que ya no hubiese marcha atrás. Porque decirlo era como si de verdad fuese a dejar atrás todo lo que había sido tan importante en su vida.

Muchos sentimientos se agolpaban en su mente y en su corazón, momentos que le hicieron crecer cómo persona, cambiar y darse cuenta que hay cosas más importantes que uno mismo. Recordaba su primera canción en el coro, cómo cantó con decisión y se dijo que nadie tenía nada que hacer contra ella. Tantas burlas había recibido y la habían tildado de egoísta y ella había pensado que el talento suscitaba envidias y que nadie tenía esa ambición y fuerza cómo ella para llegar a lo más alto cómo estrellas cómo Barbra Streissand. Porque ella había vivido creyendo ser esa estrella que brillaba por encima de todos los demás y entre algodones y fantasías había crecido.

Pero entonces pensaba que crecer era una cosa y ahora se daba cuenta que no tenía nada que ver con la realidad. Porque ellos le habían hecho darse cuenta que había cosas más importantes en la vida. Ellos le habían enseñado el auténtico valor de la amistad, que no importa quién seas ni en quién te conviertas, cuando tienes un amigo de verdad, que te quiere y respeta por cómo eres, él te va a querer toda la vida. Le habían enseñado a perseguir sus sueños aún cuando sus ánimos estaban por los suelos, cuando sintió que todo se le venía encima. Porque ella triunfó y alcanzó el cielo. Pero también tuvo que bajar de las estrellas cuando la realidad la golpeó cómo una bofetada y otros abuchearon a Rachel Berry.

Porque su estrella se apagó y ella pensó que su carrera no iba a despegar de nuevo, que sus sueños infantiles habían sido breves cómo lo es una estrella fugaz, cómo todo parecía acabar siendo en su vida. Fugaz y temporal cómo lo fue él.

Y cuando ella no creía que fuese a ser capaz de levantarse, ellos volvieron a estar allí. Cuando ella estaba buscándose a sí misma, deseando conocer todas las cosas que ella ahora sabía y sentía, estando tan perdida que creía haberse perdido para siempre. Y no estuvieron ahí para decirle lo que ella quería oír, sino para hacerle ver que los errores sirven para ayudar y no hay que huir de ellos o taparlos como si nunca hubiesen existido, sino estar orgullosa de que los has cometido y has aprendido de ellos para ser mejor.

Se sentó al piano para expresar todos esos sentimientos y recuerdos que le hacían latir rápido el corazón de la única manera que conocía; cantando.

Porque ella nunca había dejado de creer en las canciones que ellos habían cantado juntos. Ni en los sueños que habían compartido.

Ahora no tenía miedo de irse a otro lado dejando atrás a las personas que le importaban porque sabía que en realidad no se quedaban atrás. Ellos seguían estando a su lado, aunque no estuviesen físicamente allí. Kurt, el señor Schue y todos los demás iban a estar presentes en los acontecimientos importantes de su vida e iban a sentirse tan orgullosos cómo ella se sentiría si ellos alcanzaban a cumplir las metas que se habían impuesto.

También sabía que su primer amor iba a estar siempre en su corazón, que él vivía en ella. Cuando ella llorase y se sintiese sola, él la iba a abrazar en silencio. Por supuesto no iba a ser un abrazo verdadero, ni físico y la gente pensaría que era una tontería decir esas cosas. Le dirían que dejase de llorar a un fantasma y siguiese adelante. Pero es que ella no le estaría llorando, le estaría sintiendo en su alma, recordando su hermosa sonrisa y cómo miraba con optimismo las cosas. Ella iba a llevar con ella a Finn toda su vida pero no significaba que no fuese capaz de seguir adelante o que estuviese atada a él. Por eso tampoco le decía adiós a él, porque él seguía estando vivo en sus recuerdos y su vida, apoyándola desde dónde quiera que estuviese.

Ahora ella cantaba con una sonrisa, porque con una sonrisa tenía que mirar al mundo. Tenía que sonreír cuando quisiese llorar, aunque sus ojos amenazasen con traicionarla. Aunque alguna lágrima se escapase, ella seguiría sonriendo.

Rachel iba a recordar toda esa lección que le habían enseñado toda su vida, iba a guardar esos recuerdos para siempre en su corazón y cuando algo o alguien intentasen hundirla, esos recuerdos la ayudarían a no desmoronarse.

Por eso, esa vez, ella no iba decirlo. Porque adiós significaba olvidar y poner fin a algo y ella no iba a hacerlo. Sencillamente era algo impensable.

Esta vez no había lugar para el adiós.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas! Escribí este corto en 2015 y lo subí a otra web y he decidido subirlo aquí también, puesto que quiero subir mis fics a un sitio más popular y publicar nuevos. Ya no estoy muy dentro del fandom de glee pero en aquél momento lo estaba, ¡Espero que os guste a pesar de los fallos que pueda tener!


End file.
